


Dirty Dance

by tiramisuspice



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dirty Dancing, F/M, Fucking, Lapdance, Quickies, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiramisuspice/pseuds/tiramisuspice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple lap dance turns into something else entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Some more mindless smut! Also, you'll have to use your imagination for the music because I didn't write it listening to anything so it doesn't really follow a certain beat in my mind.  
> Enjoy! :3

Maya was _pissed off_.

And not mad or aggravated or irritated like the usual, but actually _livid_.

Missy had given Maya (and pretty much every girl in their friend group) a coupon for a free adult chair and lap dance class at the community dance centre downtown as a Christmas gift much to Smackle and Riley's mortification. She'd told them about the some of the tools in her arsenal that she'd gained that she had been able to use on Billy and how the class could help any of them spice up their sex lives.

Maya hadn't found the gift particularly useful since her sex with Lucas was just fine. In fact, she didn't have any problems in that aspect of her life. And he certainly had no complaints since she put out pretty much any time either of them were in the mood to screw.

(Which was more often than Maya wanted to admit to her friends, but she couldn't help it. Lucas was an absolute sex fiend and Maya _loved_ it).

In the end, she'd relented anyway because it was a free lesson, and Lucas was totally open for the class if it meant he could get a free lap dance from Maya. And Missy _was_ right. There were definitely things Maya could learn from the class that she could possibly use on Lucas in the bedroom.

But it turned out to be a stupid decision.

She hadn't even been able to spend any time with Lucas because _Cassie_ , the goddamn instructor, kept using Lucas as her demonstration partner instead of cycling through the entire class. Cassie had been eyeing him the minute Maya and Lucas had walked in the dance studio room and was overly friendly when she had greeted them, giving Lucas flirtatious looks and winks and ignoring Maya completely. Maya had been put off by her behaviour, hoping it had just been a fluke, but she'd been wrong.

Every single move, Cassie kept using Lucas to show how it was supposed to be done. She was all over him, rubbing her tits on him and sticking her ass in his face and very obviously trying to sink her claws into him. Maya knew why Cassie had all but basically forced Maya to go without a partner. Maya wasn't trying to be conceited, but most of the couples in the class were middle aged, and Lucas was definitely the most attractive guy in the room.

Cassie was going too far though, and Maya was getting really fed up with said bitch putting her hands on Lucas. She'd briefly contemplated jumping her, but Maya didn't want to get arrested during the holiday season for assaulting someone. Lucas was finally on holiday break from vet school and back home to her and the last thing Maya wanted to do was lose some of their time together because she cut a bitch.

She was also kind of mad at Lucas. Even though he tried to calm her down and reassure her that he wasn't turned on by Cassie in the least and even though he had kept his hands firmly to his sides and hadn't touched Cassie while she did her demonstrations, Maya knew he had to have been at least a little bit aroused. Hell, if a hot girl with legs for miles long was giving Maya a lap dance, she'd be getting into it too. Lucas was a guy after all. Gutter thoughts were his specialty.

But that didn't mean Maya thought it was excusable.

Yes, she was used to Lucas getting hit on and random people giving him their number on occasion. Yes, she had her jealousy (mostly) under control because she knew that kind of shit unfortunately came with the territory of dating a sexy ass guy, but this was crossing a line. Cassie _knew_ they were a couple. They'd walked in holding hands for fuck's sake and before class, they were sharing small kisses in their space.

Which was why Maya knew Cassie was doing it on purpose.

Maya didn't know who in their right mind thought it was a good idea to be all over someone else's boyfriend while the girlfriend was standing right fucking there, but she was seriously trying her patience.

"Maya, for the last time, I promise I'm not interested in anything she's doing to me." Lucas murmured softly as he tucked a small strand of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail behind her ear.

"Still…" Maya said, briefly glancing at the instructor who was doing rounds during the small water break and checking up on every couple. "I don't like how she's only using you to show the moves."

Lucas' phone rang in his pocket, and he pulled it out, glancing at the Caller ID.

"Maya, it'll be fine. The class will be over in ten minutes anyway." He kissed her forehead. "I have to take this call for a second. It's Zay."

Lucas let her go and headed out of the studio to answer the phone.

Maya sighed, readjusting her ponytail and heading over to the water cooler near the door to rehydrate. Lucas was right. It would only be a few more minutes and they'd finally be done with this shit. She was seriously going to rate this bitch of an instructor the absolute worst she could possibly get for being unprofessional. Was she really that desperate that she was trying to snag someone else's boyfriend while teaching a class?

As Maya stooped to fill her little cup with some water, Cassie walked up to her, a tight smile on her face.

"Your name was Mia, right? You came with Lucas."

Maya bristled in annoyance as she downed her cup in one swig, crushing it and tossing it vehemently into the small trash bin beside the cooler.

" _Maya_ , actually."

"Oops. Silly me." Cassie giggled. "Anyway, how did you enjoy the class? You had fun?"

"I don't know," Maya drawled. "It would have been more fun if I could actually enjoy it _with_ my boyfriend."

"Oh. Sorry about that. I didn't mean to hog him. It was just that he's like the _perfect_ height for me." Cassie said, a slight unapologetic glint in her eyes. "You understand, right?"

Maya's eyes narrowed dangerously. This bitch was lying. There were plenty of other guys who were Lucas' height, but she hadn't used them for her demonstrations.

"He was sitting in a chair. What do you mean by perfect height?"

"All I mean is it's just easier for me to get on his lap is all I'm saying," Cassie replied offhandedly, sounding bored. "Anyway, where'd you manage to snag Lucas? He's got the most _gorgeous_ eyes I've ever seen. Urgh, the way they look when he's looking at you, you know what I mean?"

Maya could feel her eyebrow twitching in irritation. There was an insult hidden in there somewhere. Maya didn't quite know where, but she had a feeling Cassie was subtly throwing a jab in her direction.

"I do. Since he's my boyfriend and all." Maya crossed her arms in front of her chest. "And since we came to do this class together, don't you think we should be working together for the actual class?"

"You'll get your turn." Cassie chuckled snidely. "No need to be so territorial, Mara."

She walked away, swinging her hips, and Maya felt her blood boil under her skin.

Territorial? _Get her turn_? With her own damn boyfriend?

Fuck that shit.

This bitch thought Maya was playing games. Did she think she could underestimate Maya? No one messed with Maya Penelope Hart or touched her boyfriend.

Lucas walked back in the studio and frowned as he approached Maya.

"What's wrong? You look pissed off."

She glared at him. "No shit Sherlock."

Before Lucas could respond, Cassie called their class back to attention with a few quick claps of her hands.

"Alright guys. This class has been absolutely great! You all are looking really good," she said. "For these last ten minutes of the class, I want a few couples to demonstrate some of what we have learned today in a small routine by themselves in front of all of us. It can be as long as you want and you can do whatever combination of moves you want."

People in various couples fell quiet, shifting around anxiously and glancing at each other and subtly shaking their heads no. Cassie chuckled in amusement.

"C'mon, guys. Who wants to volunteer? Don't be shy. I can even go first if you guys are worried."

Go first with Lucas, no doubt.

Not if Maya could help it.

And she got the perfect idea. Maya had a feeling that Cassie thought she would actually be able to seduce Lucas with her moves. She'd barely scratched the surface of how to make Lucas get horny. Maya would show her what a lap dance _really_ was.

Play time was over.

"We volunteer," Maya growled, grabbing Lucas by the front of his shirt and pulling him behind her over to the single chair set up in the middle of the room.

Cassie eyed her in annoyance, giving her a tight lipped almost smile, caught somewhere between a smug smirk and a sneer.

"You sure? I mean, you two barely practiced together this whole class. Might be a little awkward to do my moves if you're not used to that partner."

"Oh believe me." _Bitch_. "I am _very_ used to that partner. And don't you worry about your cute, little moves. I've got a few of my own."

"Fine," Cassie said with narrowed eyes, pursing her lips. "Have at it. I'll play the music, and you can do whatever you want."

Cassie plugged her iPod back into the speaker system and pressed the play button to the song. Music started, surrounding the entire studio, and Maya smirked. She faced Lucas, planting her hand on his chest and guiding him backwards until his legs hit the chair. He sat down, staring at her in slight apprehension. She just knew Lucas was wondering what kind of crazy shit she was about to do.

"Maya…"

"Shh," she purred gently, pressing a finger to his lips. His expression darkened. "Just sit back and enjoy it, Huckleberry."

Lucas fell silent, and Maya walked slowly around him, her hand trailing his shoulders. She stopped behind him, swiveling down to a crouch in time with the music before slowly rising, brushing her chest against him. She leaned down, sliding her hands down his chest and abdomen and murmuring the lyrics before lightly blowing in his ear. Maya saw Lucas' jaw clench and smirked, knowing she already had him locked under her spell the minute she'd touched him.

Maya sauntered back around to the front, facing Lucas, half dancing to the words, her eyes half lidded as she sang softly along to the music. She dragged her hands up her body slowly, past her chest and up to her hair tie. Maya pulled it off slowly, letting her hair fall around her and shaking out her hair before running her hand through it as she swayed her hips.

Maya sang along to the dirty lyrics, her gaze locked with Lucas' as she leaned forward, placing her hands on his thighs and flicking out her tongue and barely tracing his lips. She dropped slowly to the ground before spinning around and standing up slowly again, her ass poked out in his direct view. Maya glanced over her shoulder, watching Lucas' eyes widen the slightest bit, his gaze glued to her bum.

Maya rolled her hips around slowly, her hands seductively sliding down the front of her body and between her legs as she grooved to the music, swaying her hips as she lip synced to the words. Her eyes met Cassie's who was looking pretty shocked, and Maya winked before spinning around, whipping her hair around as she approached Lucas, step by slow step, her hair covering most of her face as she gave him racy bedroom eyes.

She was pleased to see the slight tent Lucas was pitching as he swallowed hard.

But she could do better than that.

Maya stepped in between his legs, arms above her head as she rocked her hips side to side in time with the beat. She dragged one hand slowly down the back of her other arm, trailing it through her hair as she tilted her head back and let it slide down between her chest as she lowered herself to a crouch in front of him, her eyes on the prize as she licked her lips.

She stood up, flipping her hair back as she rolled up slowly and brought her gaze back to Lucas'. His pupils were dilated as he watched her, his gaze darkened, entranced. There was no one else but the two of them in that studio.

Maya held onto his shoulders, slowly climbing on his lap and settling right above his groin. She wound her hips around slowly, barely brushing his obvious arousal each time she lowered herself. She took the hem of her top, dragging it up and pulling it off before leaning forward and dropping it behind the chair. Lucas exhaled slowly as he stared at her chest, his breathing a little heavier than it was before. Maya took hold of his chin and tilted it up, her lips close to his as she mouthed the words, brushing their lips together. His gaze dropped to her lips, and Maya chuckled, leaning back with a slightly raised brow when he leaned closer.

Maya grinded on his raging boner slowly, rolling her hips forward and loving the way he had to grit his teeth to keep himself under control. She trailed her hands down his arms, taking his hands and bringing them to rest on her hips. He gripped her hips, his fingers brushing her ass as she moved erotically on his lap. Maya tangled her hands in her hair, nearly moaning as she rubbed herself on Lucas' hot, pulsing erection, gazing down at him, heat burning through her body each time the friction from his crotch brushed against her sensitive core.

She slowly leaned back, arching her back sharply as her head nearly touched the floor, glancing in the mirrors at the people and giving them all racy smiles. They were all speechless, jaws dropped as they watched Maya in shock. One guy in the back was fidgeting and readjusting his pants uncomfortably, badly hiding his own boner.

Lucas yanked her up sharply, and Maya gasped softly as they came face to face, their gazes locked as they breathed heavily, so close they were sharing the same air. She threaded her fingers in his hair, her chest pressed against his, her hair forming a curtain around them as she slowly rolled her center against the erection straining in his pants.

The room fell silent as the music tapered off, and Maya gradually stopped her motions, staring down at Lucas, the heat between them raging like a blazing fire.

It was too hot. His hands loosely trailing her waist was making electricity dance under her skin. Maya searched Lucas' eyes, the feel of the heat from his throbbing erection pressing between her legs nearly making her whimper.

She wanted it. Now. And she was this close to throwing caution to the wind and having sex with Lucas right there in that chair in front of all those people.

"…Lucas," she panted breathlessly, rolling her hips desperately against his arousal, "I want you."

She could see desire darkening the sea foam colour, and she knew he wanted it just as much as she did.

"Cassie, is there a bathroom here?" Lucas asked.

"Uh, around that corner," she said in confusion, still looking absolutely shocked.

Without another word, Lucas picked Maya up and tossed her over his shoulder, heading straight for the bathroom Cassie had notified them of. It was one of those private, single bathrooms that had a lock.

As soon as he shut the door and set the lock, Lucas set her on the edge of the counter, crushing his lips to hers. Maya moaned into his mouth, her fingers combing through his hair as Lucas' hands roved over her body, down her sides to her hips, pulling her forward as he ground himself against Maya.

"A quickie in the bathroom, Lucas?" Maya asked playfully. "What? No class?"

He gave her a dangerous look, a smirk on his lips that sent a flash of heat through Maya's body.

"No patience."

Lucas gripped the top of her leggings, tugging them off of her legs before she hooked her legs around his waist again. He slipped his hand into her panties, stroking her entrance with his fingers as he nipped her earlobe. Maya's breath hitched, and she moaned, wrapping an arm around Lucas' shoulders when he found her heated cleft, pumping a finger inside her as he worked her to wetness. She gasped in bliss, arching her hips closer to his hand, grasping his hair and leaning heavily into him as her body sprang to life.

" _Oooh_ …"

Fire pooled low in her abdomen as she felt the tightness in her navel build up with each time his fingers brushed her clit.

"Maya..." Lucas muttered, sounding strained as he dropped wet kisses along her jaw and neck. "I need to be inside you."

"It's fine." She nearly mewled, tilting her head to the side to give him more access, shockwaves of pleasure dancing between her legs. "I'm ready."

He gripped her thighs, straightening, and yanked her up, hitching her up onto his waist before turning around and pressing her against the door. The wood of the door bit at her back, and Maya held back a moan when Lucas captured her lips in a vulgar kiss, his tongue tangling sensually with hers. He slipped his hand between them, freeing his cock and tugging aside her panties.

He rucked her up slightly as he aligned himself with her opening and buried himself all the way inside her. Lucas groaned from deep in his throat as he began thrusting roughly in her, incomprehensible noises leaving Maya's lips. She draped her arms over his shoulders, dropping her forehead onto the crook of his neck as he plunged deeply inside her. She dug her nails into his back, moaning long and loud as he slammed hard into her, his breathing harsh and heavy in her ear.

" _Fuck_ … You're so tight, Maya…" he grunted in her ear.

Lucas hooked his forearms under knees, shifting his angle as their tempo increased. He sucked on the overheated skin of her neck, pulling it in between his teeth. Maya threw her head back against the door, letting out a small cry in pleasure from the sharp sting.

" _Lucas_ …" Maya whimpered, her whole body quivering from the intensity of his cock hitting every spot just right.

He growled lowly under his breath, their tempo almost hypnotic as their hips rocked together. She clung to him, one hand gripping the back of his hair as she was cascaded towards a blinding release. Their rhythm was blinding and frantic, out of control as Lucas drove into her, his lips on her neck and breathing coming out shallow and fast.

She could barely breathe from the building pressure, Lucas' body pressing hers into the door, his soft grunts and harsh breathing, every hard thrust. Her moans were getting louder and higher pitched, but she couldn't contain them even if she tried. Lucas felt too good inside her. And there was something about knowing Cassie and everyone else had a front row seat to them fucking that gave her a rush.

Maya could feel herself clenching and shuddering around him as she started to come apart at the seams, Lucas' thrusts growing erratic and uncontrolled as they quickly approached their climax. She was spiraling, her face flushed, lost in the unbelievable euphoria she was experiencing. She was so close to perfection, her mind dazed and spinning.

And then Lucas slammed into her _hard_ , hitting a golden spot that made Maya shriek, everything exploding with fire as wave after wave of her orgasm seized her body. White light danced in her vision and ripples of blinding pleasure erupted through her trembling body.

Lucas' breath caught, his own few thrusts jerky until he suddenly stilled, pulsating within her. She dug her nails into Lucas' back, leaning heavily into him as he let out a deep, strained groan as he spilled inside her, his body shuddering from his own climax. His breathing was laboured, and he panted against her neck as they slowly drifted back to earth after their glorious release.

He chuckled and lifted his head, meeting her gaze as they looked at each other, slowly coming out of their haze of lust. She pressed her forehead against his, holding his face in her hands as she tried to catch her breath.

"Maya… God, that was amazing." Lucas murmured.

"I hope that wasn't it from you, cowboy." Maya responded breathlessly.

"Of course not," he said darkly. "When we get back to your apartment, we're not stopping until neither of us can move."

"Well what are you waiting for then?"

Maya whimpered slightly as he pulled out of her slowly. He set her down on her feet, and Maya fidgeted as she felt the squelching fluids between her legs. She grabbed her leggings from the floor and pulled them on quickly as Lucas tucked himself back into his pants. Maya's fingers skimmed over the sore spot on her neck and sure enough as she glanced in the mirror, she noticed the darkening purple mark on her skin.

"Really, Huckleberry?" Maya rose a brow. "We're supposed to go to dinner with Riley and the others tonight."

"Tell Riley we had to cancel," Lucas said, his gaze locked on her ass. "Unprecedented circumstances."

Maya laughed as he took her hand in his, opening the door and tugging her out behind him. They walked back around the corner into the main studio room and everyone stared at them, gawking, and jaws dropped as the two walked through the silence. Maya wondered briefly if she should grab her discarded shirt—she was in just her bra after all—but Lucas wasn't stopping at all, clearly a man on a mission, and she figured it wouldn't be that bad to leave it as a parting gift for Cassie. Honestly, Maya had to thank her for all her sabotaging tactics. If it hadn't been for Cassie making passes at Lucas, Maya wouldn't have gotten jealous, wouldn't have tried to one-up her in her own class, wouldn't have ended up having mindblowing sex in a bathroom.

"Thanks for the class, Cassie." Maya said smugly, eyeing the slack jawed woman. "I _definitely_ had a lot of fun."

Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that they had come to the class after all.


End file.
